


Dearest

by Vaztorg



Series: Elation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+, 3-Dimensional Art, 3-Dimensional Characters, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg
Summary: Creating my own poses :-)





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6




End file.
